This experiment investigates how the potential treatment medication, ABT-431, modulates the effects of smoked cocaine. We will measure a range of behaviors: cocaine self-administration, subjective effects including cocaine "craving", as well as measures of heart rate and blood pressure. These data will determine how ABT-431 interferes with cocaine's reinforcing, subjective and physiological effects.